Descubriendo el amor
by Yuui Komorii
Summary: El amor se presenta de distinta forma a cada persona... 3 este es un fanfictión del anime preferido y mi pareja favorita Shun/Alice
1. Epilogo

**Hola a todos espero que estén bien, desde hace tiempo quería hacer un fanfic, pero con mis estudios y trabajo no podía además de que tenía que superar algo que aun duele pero bueno…esa es otra historia, espero que les gusten. **

**Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus respectivos personajes **

Todo es un contrato y eso también entra el matrimonio

Dos Jóvenes que no se aman, están destinados

A contraer matrimonio por ordenes de su

Familia.

Ninguno de los dos conoce como es el otro realmente

Son completos desconocidos pero ¿Qué pasaría si ambos empiezan a sentir algo el uno por el otro?

Sin embargo no saben cómo demostrarlo bien dicen que el amor viene después de la convivencia y el trato

**Bien espero que les gusten el prologo el fic será de una de mis parejas favoritas Alice y Shun espero que les guste si es así dejen reviews ^^**


	2. Se cierra el contrato

**Yo: gracias por el primer review estoy inspirada así que dejo continuación del primer capitulo **

**Shun: e.e sufriré aquí**

**Anubias: Ya deberías estar acostumbrado ^^**

**Shun: e.e# Perro faldero**

**Anubias: Amargado**

**Shun: Papanatas **

**Yo: e.e# LOS DOS SE CALLAN!**

**Shun: Da miedo .w.**

**Anubias: Si…mucho .3.**

**Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus respectivos personajes **

**Capítulo I: Se cierra el contrato**

Ella deseaba casarse por amor no por un contrato matrimonial tenía la idea de que no era un objeto el cual se debe poner valor pero eso no lo vieron sus padres, los dueños de una gran empresa en Rusia, ellos decidieron casarla con el hijo de un muy reconocido empresario en Japón.

Todo estaba listo para el gran día donde ellos cerrarían el contrato con la boda de sus hijos, mientras que para ellos era un infierno, su propio velorio decía ellos.

Esto es injusto – decía una chica de cabello peli rojo mientras lucía un vestido de novia y trataba de no llorar – Yo no quería esto

Alice, se te correrá el maquillaje – decía la madre mientras la veía– tienes 18 años debes comportarte como tal no una niña malcriada.

Esto no es un capricho madre – grito Alice desesperada– Por favor pida a mi padre que retire el contrato de matrimonio no me quiero casar

Es algo que no te incumbe a ti – dijo de manera fría Kazumi – Además no te estamos casando con un viejo, es rico y guapo y codiciado por las mujeres. – dicho lo último se retiro de la alcoba de la chica dejando a una desconsolada Alice.

En la recepción se encontraba gente muy importante que charlaba animadamente mientras esperaban ansiosos a que bajara la novia. Terminaron de arreglar el vestido de la chica y esta dio un suspiro pesado, se supone que en otro momento sería su día más feliz, el día que estaría con el chico que amara con locura pero nunca se imagino que ese día sería el peor, en su mente acechaban el miedo, nerviosismo se dirigió hacia la puerta y giro la perilla camino hacia donde se encontraba las escaleras y dio de nuevo un suspiro bajo aquellas escaleras que se le hacía eternas

"¿donde estas? ¿Por qué no vienes por mi?" – pensaba Alice mientras veía más cerca el fin de las escaleras donde se dijo para sí misma mi propio fin.

Ambos se encontraron juntos mientras escuchaban con martirio las palabras del juez que lo estaban casando y se escucharon la pregunta que temían ambos

Alice Gehabich aceptas a Shun Kazami – decía el juez mientras la veía y esta dudo un poco mientras que sentía la mirada de sus padres sobre su espalda no tenía opción había iniciado su propio infierno

Acepto – susurro Alice

Shun Kazami aceptas a Alice Gehabich –

Si acepto – Trago saliva y susurro muy leve

Bien ambos son marido y mujer– termino de decir el juez y se escucho el estruendoso aplauso.

Caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la mesa de los novios todos se divertían y comentaban, mientras que para ellos no era una fiesta si no un velorio un martirio que empezaba y cambiaria sus vidas por completo era así como los padres de ambos dieron por cerrado el contrato matrimonial de sus hijos y para ellos habían firmado su propio infierno.


	3. Viviendo con un desconocido primera part

**Yo: Hola que tal acá les dejo la continuación gracias por sus reviews**

**Shun: e.e hoy no me vas a maltratar **

**Yo: .3. No puedo**

**Shun: Por que **

**Anubias: nwn si te maltrata será mi maid por dos meses**

**Yo: NO quiero perder .3.**

**Shun: espero que les guste el capítulo y hagan una campaña de no molestar a Shun**

**Capítulo II: Viviendo con un desconocido parte I**

La ceremonia había terminado, los invitados se habían ido solo quedaban los padres y respectivos novios, se escuchaban las risas y comentarios mientras que Alice decidió levantarse y dirigirse hacia su recamara pero una voz la detuvo

A donde piensas ir querida – dijo Shion Kazami

Me iré a recostar un poco, estoy algo cansada – dijo Alice con una sonrisa fingida

No, tú debes esperas a tu esposo – dijo Shion sería mientras divisaba a su hijo – Ya no podrás hacer lo que quieras sin que tu esposo este enterado.

Bien ahora que estamos solo los necesarios –

Una de las clausulas que no se menciono en el contrato es porque nosotros lo tenemos que hablar en privado – dijo el padre de Alice

En privado – susurro Alice algo nerviosa – Sobre que

Para que Shun tenga acceso a las acciones de la Familia Gehabich tienen que tener un hijo, algo en común que los una y den inicio a la nueva generación – dijo el padre de la peli roja.

Aquella noticia los había dejado congelados a ambos no podían decir nada, no cabía duda de que habían firmado su propia sentencia de muerte, el nerviosismo apareció en el rostro de Alice

Así que espero que respeten esa clausula – dijo el padre de la chica

Ambos padres se despidieron de los hijos dejándolos solos en el gran salón, el silenció surgió ante ellos, un silencio incomodo para ambos. Se supone que sería la noche de bodas de los recién casados

Dormiremos en cuartos separados – hablo rápido Alice sin mirar a su ahora esposo

Eso es claro, no pienso dormir a lado de una chica que no me provoca nada – Dijo Shun arrastrando las palabras fríamente no se había dado cuenta que aquellas palabras la habían dallado.

Los ojos cafés de la chica se habían cristalizado desvío la mirada y no dijo nada avanzo unos pasos hacia la salida de aquel salón y este la jalo del brazo hacia el

Eres mi esposa, debes obedecerme – dijo Shun sin mirarla – así que si digo que me esperes, me esperas

Si – susurro Alice con la mirada baja

Shun estaba molesto, lo habían obligado a casar con alguien que no sentía nada era el chico que no le interesaba nada, solo divertirse, estar en las fiestas y conocer a chicas, pero ¿Por qué? Desencadenar un odio hacia aquella chica que también la había obligado sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

Los dos chicos salieron y se dirigieron hacia un auto que los estaba esperando, en el transcurso ninguno de los dos hablaban ni se sostenían la mirada, el camino fue largo y pesado llegaron a lo que ahora sería su hogar, se bajaron y entraron a aquella casa.

Se le ofrece algo – dijo susurrando Alice mientras lo veía

No – contesto fríamente – Déjame solo

Alice obedeció y subió las escaleras y entro al primer cuarto que vio se le salieron varías lagrimas que tenía ya guardadas, abrió la ventana donde se encontraba un balcón, no aguanto más y empezó a llorar mientras se sostenía sobre las ventanas

Porque – grito Alice – No viniste por mí – mientras ahogaba las lágrimas – decías que me amabas. Todo fue una mentira

Te odio –

Ojala que tengas una vida miserable como la mía Joe! – grito Alice mientras lloraba.

**Shun: e.e me odiaran **

**Anubias: mm que malo e.e la vas a maltratar**

**Yo: nwn**

**Shun: T-T no seré tu esclavo pero no hagas que me odien**

**Yo: suena tentador pero, tendré más reviews nwn **

**Anubias: xD **

**Shun: e.e te odio**


	4. viviendo con un desconocido parte dos

**Yo: Hola gracias por sus reviews 3 capítulos y tengo 11 reviews *3***

**Anubias: estas feliz por lo que veo**

**Shun: e.e me odiaran **

**Anubias: eso subirá el reiting**

**Yo: si *w* **

**Shun: -_- espero que el final sea bueno y me quiten el papel de malo**

**Anubias: malo creo que opinan que eres idiota**

**Shun: e.e# tu…. –mira a Tsuki –**

**Yo: nwn disfruten el capítulo y dejen reviews**

**Bakugan no me pertenece solo el trama disfruten y buen fin de semana**

* * *

><p><strong>Descubriendo el amor <strong>

**Capítulo IV: Viviendo con un desconocido parte II**

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol atravesaban las cortinas dándole a la cara a Alice haciendo que se despertara, se levanto tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, mientras tanto Shun ya estaba en el comedor desayunando llego una chica de cabello negro azulado y de ojos verdes y tez blanca

No lo oímos llegar – dijo aquella chica mientras se ponía a lado de este

No quise despertar a todos – dijo Shun mientras la veía – Quiero que estén todos para que les dé una noticia, las cosas cambiaran en esta casa

Aquella noticia había despertado la curiosidad de aquella chica de ojos verdes mientras lo veía

Ocurre algo malo –

Bueno, malo para mí solamente así que para ustedes no lo creo ya no tendrás tanta responsabilidad Fabia – dijo Shun mientras le sonreía y Fabia se quedo sería

A que se refiere –

No te espantes que no te correré, solamente tendrás menos tareas –

Entiendo, si me permite me retiro – y Shun solo asintió mientras Fabia se dirigió hacia la cocina

* * *

><p>Aquella chica se sentó en el pequeño comedor que había y se servía un poco de agua, le dio un sorbo, ella había estado enamorado desde hace tiempo de él, se había enterado de que los padres de él habían encontrado a la que sería su esposa y eso no le agrado bastante.<p>

Alice bajo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el comedor y se sentó se sirvió un poco de jugo y le dio un sorbo

Buenos días – dijo Shun seco

Buenos días –

Desde ahora te encargaras de la mansión, es tu responsabilidad eres la Sra. de esta casa – dijo Shun mientras la veía

No quiero, no me interesa en lo más mínimo – contesto fríamente Alice mientras le devolvía la mirada a Shun – debes de tener a alguien que se encargue de esto, yo no lo are

Es tu responsabilidad, desde ahora – dijo Shun molesto

Ya dije que no quiero – grito Alice mientras se levantaba de la silla – no quiero nada de esto – se dirigió hacia las escaleras

Aun no he terminado Alice – grito Shun mientras la seguía – dio un golpe en la pared

Como termine en esto – susurro Shun mientras se dirigía hacia el estudio y se escucho el sonido de las puertas

* * *

><p>Aquella peleaba la había presenciado Fabia que se escondía detrás de una de las puertas, sonreía levemente, él y su esposa no tenían buena relación aun tenía oportunidad, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos<p>

Escuchar detrás de una puerta es de mala educación Fabia – dijo Kazarina una mujer alta y de cabello rubio y ojos color ámbar

No busques otro motivo del que te puedan echar, el Sr. Ha regresado y puedo hacer que te corran vieja bruja – dijo Fabia mientras daba la vuelta y la veía con arrogancia

El es el que decide tu lo has dicho, es el dueño de esta casa– dijo mientras le sostenía la mirada – tu nunca serás la Sra. de esta casa ya deberías de haberlo superado, además ya ay alguien que tomara la responsabilidad que tú tenías, serás como todos los de aquí.

Eso quien sabe, siento que las cosas seguirán tal y como están querida – dijo Fabia – "esa tonta, la tengo que callar, de algún modo"

* * *

><p><strong>Anubias: o.o Ya vimos quien será la villana de la historia<strong>

**Yo: así es nwn **

**Kazarina: hubiera sido mejor Sellon**

**Yo: de hecho Sellon me cae bien, sigo odiando a Fabia**

**Shun: -.- creo que esta se cree escritora de novelas **

**Yo: -_-# idiota **

**Shun: que cariño me tienes**

**Anubias: ^^u dejen reviews Sayo…..**

–


	5. Bendito Coñac

**Yo: Bien acá les dejo la continuación de mi fanfic**

**Shun: Ya anímate, te ves mejor sonriendo **

**Yo: como si fuese fácil**

**Anubias: e.e mejor solo disfruten el capítulo y dejen reviews**

**Bakugan No me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Descubriendo el amor<strong>

**Capítulo V: Bendito Coñac **

Había pasado una semana desde aquella boda arreglada, los pleitos eran constantes y no podían sostener una plática sin exaltarse, Shun se pasaba todo el tiempo en el despacho o en la habitación tratando de no toparse con Alice, en cambio ella la mayor parte del tiempo estaba encerrada en su cuarto.

Shun se encontraba en el despacho mientras tomaba una copa de coñac, estaba leyendo unos papeles y se vio entrar a Fabia

Sr. Shun ya revise lo que nos hace falta – dijo Fabia mientras lo veía de frente – ¿Quiere que se lo de a la Sra.?

No es necesario a la Sra. No le interesa nada de esto tú te seguirás encargando de todo– dijo Shun sin mirarla y esta inclino la cara un poco y sonrió leve

Entiendo, me retiro– contesto Fabia saliendo de aquel despacho

Tiene, tiempo que no sé nada de Dan, ni de los chicos – murmuraba mientras le daba otro sorbo a aquel coñac se levanto y le dio un leve mareo, se detuvo del escritorio

Dios creo que me excedí en los tragos– murmuraba salió del despacho subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el cuarto sin saber porque se detuvo en el cuarto de Alice

* * *

><p>Este lo pensó por unos momentos y decidió entrar, giro la perilla y entro a la habitación, todo estaba en perfecto orden la ropa de la chica ya hacía sobre la cama, se escucho un ruido al parecer se estaba bañando, así que decidió esperarla hasta que terminara se sentó en la cama<p>

Huele a su perfume – dijo Shun mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de aquel olor – todo el cuarto huele a ella – murmuro

* * *

><p>No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba tal vez era por el efecto del alcohol se escucho que abrieron la puerta y salió ella traía una bata amarrada y su cabello escurriendo esta se sorprendió<p>

¿Qué hace en mi cuarto? – dijo Alice mientras se abrazaba a sí misma un tanto nerviosa

No, soy tan malo como piensas acaso no puedo venir a ver como esta mi esposa – dijo Shun mientras la veía

* * *

><p>Había notado algo diferente en ella se veía realmente hermosa pensaba él, se río ante el sorpresivo sonrojo que había aparecido en el rostro de Alice<p>

No había notado que te sonrojas tan fácilmente – dijo Shun con una sonrisa

No, debería estar aquí, siempre estamos discutiendo – murmuro Alice mientras lo veía

Ella había notado algo que le había llamado la atención al momento de sonreír era la primera vez, que lo veía sonreír sin llegar a discutir

– Arqueo la ceja y miro a la chica – No te has dado cuenta es la primera vez que conversamos, sin llegar a pelear y esto es algo nuevo.

Si, tiene razón – murmuro

Vamos, que tienes no muerdo – dijo Shun que soltó una carcajada ya que Alice no se movía del mismo sitio y esta se sonrojo de golpe

* * *

><p>El ambiente era realmente bueno, no como el que siempre se percibía, gracias al coñac hubo un gran acercamiento entre ellos, al querer acercarse a él. Alice se tropezó por los nervios y este la tomo de la cintura evitando que callera al piso quedaran realmente juntos, donde hubo un momento que sus miradas se cruzaron.<p>

Disculpa – dijo Shun algo nervioso y un poco sonrojado lo trato de ocultar por su cabello

No…se preocupe– dijo Alice leve sonrojada

Shun al sentirse incomodo por lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos decidió salir de la recamara dejando a una Alice un tanto confundida sin darse cuenta que sonrío ante el nuevo, comportamiento de aquel chico que odiaba tanto….

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: e.e creo que espero haber definido bien las primeras reacciones del enamoramiento <strong>

**Shun: e/e no vuelvo a beber coñac**

**Yo: si bien que te gusto **

**Anubias: uwu lo niega todo**

**Alice: -/- Porque siempre soy la que sale con el**

**Shun: e/e calla **

**Yo/Anubias: Bien que les gusta tortolos **

**Shun/Alice: e/e# los matamos! Mientras dejen reviews**


	6. Viejos amigos y guerra declarada

**Yo: bien espero que les haya gustado el capítulo acá les dejo la continuación**

**Shun/Anubias: Dejen Reviews!**

**Descubriendo el amor**

**Capítulo VI: Viejos amigos y guerra declarada **

De esa noche las cosas se fueron calmando las peleas habían disminuido, se escuchaban risas y las platicas muy animadas de parte de los dos, pero lo que no sabían es que para alguien eso no era muy bueno.

Fabia siempre estuvo enamorada de Shun pero nunca se atrevió a confesárselo, la simpatía de él hacía ella. Las mal interpreto así que esta vez, Shun sería para ella, no importara a cualquier costo sería la Sra. de la casa

Maldita– se quejaba Fabia mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro – como es posible, que esa tonta este ganando el cariño de mi Shun, la odio

Si sigues caminado así aras una zanja en el piso Fabia – dijo Kazarina que había entrado a la cocina

Ya me cansé de ti vieja bruja, te desapareces y apareces cuando se te de la maldita gana– alzo la voz Fabia mientras se acercaba hacia ella– que no se te olvide que las ordenes las doy yo, en cualquier momento te hecho de la casa

Eso, deberías decirle al Sr. Ya que al parecer la relación con su esposa está mejorando demasiado, no sea que te vayas a caer de tu pedestal – dijo Kazarina mientras la miraba y esta gruño

Un día te are callar para siempre– murmuro Fabia para sí sola y salió de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto

Shun se encontraba en el despacho mientras revisaba unos papeles de la compañía, y sonó el celular se levanto de la silla camino hacia la ventana

Si – dijo Shun un tanto dormido

Valla, la vida de recién casado es agotada – dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la bocina

Ace – murmuro Shun – Valla cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti

Lo mismo digo Shun – dijo Ace con un tono de alegría – estoy en Japón, con Dan, Runo, Julie y los demás y quieren visitarte y conocer a la nueva integrante ya que no estuvimos en la boda, porque somos unos vagos sin beneficio alguno según tu madre – dijo Ace mientras se reía provocando que Shun soltara una risa

Mientras no la traumen no hay problema – dijo Shun con una sonrisa

Mmm, eso es difícil llevamos a Dan – murmuro Ace – tú dices lo dejamos encerrado en el cuarto del hotel y se escucho un reproche de un "te escuche" y soltaron una risa

Los espero – dijo Shun y colgó salió del despacho y se topo a Fabia

Shun, iba al despacho para ver si se te ofrecía algo – dijo Fabia con una sonrisa

No, por el momento y mi esposa – dijo Shun y Fabia solo disimulo mientras sonreía falsamente

En la recamara– contesto secamente

De acuerdo, – contesto Shun y subió las escaleras se dirigió hacia el segundo cuarto, y toco la puerta al instante se abrió y salió Alice que se sonrojo al verlo

Shun, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Mañana viene unos amigos para conocerte digamos que son el rebaño negro – dijo Shun entre risas y esta arqueo una ceja

Rebaño negro, – dijo Alice sin entender por que

Bueno, es porque mi madre piensa que son unos vagos sin beneficio alguno y son los que bueno me cambiaron – dijo Shun mientras veía a Alice como se reía "es hermosa" una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Shun, Shun – dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a el por inercia

Disculpa – murmuro Shun con un ligero sonrojo que se notaba en sus mejillas – ¿Qué decías?

Que debo de hacer para la comida – dijo Alice

Te encargaras de eso – dijo asombrado Shun – tu habías dicho que – pero fue interrumpido por ella

Se, lo que dije antes – contesto – pero las cosas entre los dos han cambiado mucho y como tal debo de ocuparme de las cosas de la casa

De acuerdo – dijo Shun con una sonrisa – desde mañana serás por completo la Sra. De esta casa y la comida te la dejo a tu voluntad – dijo mientras se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándola completamente roja y este se dirigió hacia su cuarto

/ Pov Alice/

Porque cada vez, que me sonríe mi corazón late me gusta mucho su compañía sus platicas, me cuenta de todo y yo a él, las cosas han cambiado, me pongo nerviosa al verlo será… no puede ser

/ Pov Shun/

No sé cómo explicar que me está pasando, se supone que era mi martirio y ahora es lo contrario, es linda, tierna, me entiende, me da ánimos, adoro cuando se ríe y se sonroja a caso será que…me..Estoy enamorado ¿Cómo lo averiguo?

**Yo: bien eso es todo espero que les gusten el capítulo**

**Anubias: Wow ahora sí que te inspiraste demasiado **

**Shun: me estoy enamorando de Alice**

**Anubias: Fabia le declara la guerra a Kazarina**

**Alice: T-T sufriré mucho **


	7. tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Yo: Hola bueno quería disculparme por no poder actualizar el fanfic **

**Shun: e.e estuvo medio deprimida **

**Yo: e3e aun lo estoy**

**Shun: -.- **

**Yo: .3. **

**Dejen reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Descubriendo el amor <strong>

**Capítulo VII: Tú ¿Qué haces aquí? **

Al día siguiente Alice se despertó muy temprano, para poder realizar lo que pretendía para sorprender a los amigos de Shun, tomo su ropa y posteriormente entro al baño, puso su ropa en un banco que se encontraba entro y le abrió a la regadera.

Porque, estoy tan ansiosa – susurro Alice mientras entraba al agua – solo vendrán sus amigos pero quiero impresionarlo será que…siento más que un simple cariño hacia él. Después de todo es mi esposo

El agua caía sobre el cuerpo de la peli roja alzo la cara y dio un suspiro las cosas con el iban demasiado bien, le cerró a la llave tomo su toalla y se envolvió en ella, salió y se puso su ropa salió del baño se dirigió hacia el tocador, se arreglo camino hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación bajo aquellas escaleras se topo a Kazarina que llevaba una charola

* * *

><p>Kazarina, buenos días – dijo Alice con una sonrisa y esta le devolvió la sonrisa<p>

Buenos días Sra Alice – contesto la mucama

Y esa charola es para mi esposo – pregunto Alice mientras veía curiosa la charola

Así, es pidió el desayuno en su despacho parece que tiene una persona –

Yo le llevo la charola – dijo Alice con una sonrisa, tomo la charola y camino hacia el despacho toco la puerta y abrió un chico de cabello rubio tez blanca y ojos azules

Tú…– murmuro Alice mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro

Solo dirás eso a tu hermano – murmuro ofendido el rubio mientras le quitaba la charola y la abrazaba fuerte

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Alice con la sonrisa

Vine, ha hablar algo de negocios con tu esposo – contesto Keith mientras le pasaba una mano sobre el cuello

Así, es pero parece que te secuestrara tu hermana – dijo burlón Shun que se encontraba sentado en el mueble con una sonrisa

Lo siento, pero tengo años sin verlo – decía Alice muy animada

* * *

><p>Shun sonrío ante aquella sonrisa de la peli roja y sintió como si su corazón latiera a mil por hora, con tan solo ver aquella sonrisa que le alegraba siempre, sintió un calor en sus mejillas se había sonrojado, nadie podía hacerlo sonrojar, era apenas perceptible el sonrojo ya que lo cubría su cabello.<p>

Entonces les parece que salgamos a desayunar algo – decía Shun mientras veía a los dos hermanos aunque varías veces veía disimuladamente a Alice y esta se daba cuenta un calor cubría sus mejillas a lo cual su hermano solo se río

Saben, yo tengo que ver a alguien también pero vallan ustedes – dijo Keith con una sonrisa picara hacia Shun y este se sonrojo de golpe desviando la mirada hacia la ventana – los veré en la noche, de acuerdo– seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió del despacho dejando a los dos solos.

Etto… – murmuraba nerviosa Alice – Shun, te parece si desayunamos aquí o en algún otro sitio.

Donde tú quieras está bien para mí – contesto Shun que estaba jugando con una bolita de papel

Are un desayuno, y vamos a un día de campo te parece – dijo Alice con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada

Sí, me parece bien – contesto el pelinegro un tanto ansioso y a la vez nervioso – mientras tu preparas el desayuno, yo hago unas llamadas te parece

Sí – dijo Alice y al caminar hacia la puerta tropezó con el tapete – Lo…lo siento – dijo Apenada mientras abría la puerta

* * *

><p>Alice se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Kazarina junto con Fabia, al entrar Fabia la miro disimuladamente y gruño por lo bajo<p>

Se le ofrece algo – dijo Kazarina

Quiero, preparar algo para mi esposo – contesto Alice y Fabia bufo por lo bajo al escuchar esa palabra – El y yo iremos a un día de campo

Un día de campo – musito Fabia con algo de recelo – Shun no es de salir a un día de campo, es alguien muy ocupado Sra. Alice.

Desde cuando tuteas a mi esposo – dijo Alice algo celosa mientras veía a Fabia – cuando estés hablando conmigo debes comportarte y no estar de altanera.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Keith se dirigía hacia la casa de su madre tenía años sin verla pero sobre todo tenía años sin ver a cierta chica, que trabaja ay, llego y toco la puerto se escucho unos pasos, al abrir se sorprendió mucho<p>

Joven…Keith – dijo una mucama de cabello negro largo tez blanca y ojos color violeta

Anna – dijo nervioso Keith con una leve sonrisa – y mis padres

Su...madre salió con su padre – dijo nerviosa Anna con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Entiendo, y caso no puedo entrar a mi casa un rato– dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre la puerta – ¿hice algo malo?

No…no yo..yo..es decir lo siento...pase– dijo nerviosa la chica mientras jugaba con las manos –

* * *

><p>Keith se le acerco demasiado y abrazo a la chica por atrás y esta se puso roja al sentir como se apegaba el rubio a ella.<p>

Sabes, porque me fui – murmuro el rubio en el oído de la chica – era eso o mi madre se iba en contra de ti.

Lo sé, acaso no ve que esto es peligroso no soy de su misma clase social ya nos separó una vez, puede volver a hacerlo – decía Anna mirando hacia el piso

Tú conoces mi respuesta – dijo Keith molesto – si nos separa

Encontrara la forma de reunirnos de nuevo – termino de decir la frase Anna suspirando.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: bueno espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Keith: *w* me incluiste en el fic**

**Shun: e.e otro faldero**

**Anubias: 7.7 calmadito tiburoncito **

**Yo: xD el que no veía novelas **

**Anubias: -3- calla **

**Shun: Anubias tele novelero jajaja**


	8. una historia de amor

**Yo: Como es fin de semana acá les dejo otro capítulo del fic Descubriendo el amor**

**Shun: Disfruten de la lectura**

**Anubias: Dejen reviews y una leyenda de "Queremos fic de Anubias"**

**Yo: e-e otra vez con eso**

**Shun: uwu celoso**

**Anubias: 7.7 cállate ninja emo**

**Shun: perro faldero celoso uwu **

* * *

><p><strong>Descubriendo el amor <strong>

**Capítulo VIII: Inicio de una historia de amor **

Recuerdas como nos conocimos Anna – dijo Keith mientras abrazaba a la chica

_Flashback_

_Hola buenos días __– dijo Keith mientras entraba a la cocina__– a ti, no te había visto antes – dijo mientras veía a la chica_

_Mi nombre es Anna, es mi primer día aquí __– dijo nerviosa la chica mientras hacía una reverencia – ¿se le ofrece algo?_

_Así, que eres nueva mi nombre es Keith Clay Gehabich __– dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia inclinando la cabeza leve con una sonrisa provocando que la chica se sonrojara de golpe a lo cual al levantar la cara soltó una risa_

_Te sonrojas con facilidad – dijo Keith mientras se reía levemente y la chica solo se sonrojaba más. – mejor te dejo trabajar o dirás que soy un acosador y por cierto tienes lindo nombre Anna_

* * *

><p>Si, nunca lo he olvidado – decía nerviosa y sonrojada – me dijo que me sonrojaba con facilidad<p>

Estando Solos puedes tutearme – dijo Keith – y aun te sonrojas con facilidad

No sé si deba, no es correcto en cualquier momento puede llegar sus padres y si nos ven, así – murmuro Anna – puede ser peligroso.

Pasaría cualquier peligro para estar contigo – murmuro Keith al oído de la chica – eres con la que quiero estar

Keith – murmuro sonrojada Anna – te amo

Al escuchar esas palabras Keith se sonrojo y la abrazo fuerte hacia él se acerco a su rostro y le dio un cálido beso a lo cual fue subiendo de tono la tomo del mentón y ella suspiro.

Perdón – murmuro Keith sonrojado con una sonrisa – voy muy rápido

No…te preocupes – dijo Anna con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada – debo…debo regresar a la cocina a preparar algo no tarda en regresar sus padres – decía nerviosa

Si, entiendo yo voy a mi cuarto a descansar un rato – dijo Keith se dirigió hacia las escaleras – Anna – dijo haciendo que la chica lo mirara – te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: ya sé que es muy corto pero tenía que escribirlo <strong>

**Shun: e.e solo es de Keith **

**Anubias: e.e# si nos traicionas**

**Yo: jeje**

**Keith: uwu celosos ambos**

**Shun/Anubias: Cállate! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo: Bien de una vez les dejo capítulo del fic **

**Shun: e,e es un milagro que no estés dormida**

**Yo: -3- Cállate**

**Anubias: uwu es bueno que ya no estés invernando**

**Yo: n.n# te mato **

**Anubias: T.T**

**Shun: *si adiós al perro* nwn **

* * *

><p><strong>Descubriendo el amor <strong>

**Capítulo IX: Nuevos amigos y un beso **

Alice se encontraba arreglándose mientras se veía al espejo no podía dejar de suspirar quería verse linda para Shun, era la primera vez que quería verse bien para él, en ese momento se escucho que tocaron la puerta.

Alice, puedo pasar – dijo Shun del otro lado de la puerta

Si pasa – contesto la peli roja

Se abrió la puerta y los ojos de Shun se toparon con los de Alice provocando que se sonrojaran y esquivaran las miradas un tanto incomodas, lo que no sabía Alice era que la miraban unos ojos color ámbar sin que se diera cuenta ella

Creo, que no se podrá lo del día de campo – dijo Shun mientras caminaba hacia ella sin darse cuenta, quedo a poca distancia chocando sus respiraciones

¿Por qué? – pregunto Alice un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía del pelinegro pero a la vez sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago, que era eso pensaba ella

Te acuerdas de mis amigos, bueno ellos vienen en camino – dijo Shun mientras le acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja – como siempre me dicen todo a última hora, pero te lo recompensare después – dijo Shun con un tono dulce provocando que Alice sonriera tiernamente.

No te preocupes – murmuro Alice

* * *

><p>No se dieron cuenta que la distancia entre ambos era muy corta, los dos se miraron a los ojos provocando que apareciera un rubor en las mejillas de la chica y Shun se pusiera nervioso, siempre había conquistado a chicas estando en esta situación, pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía nervioso y veía solo los labios de Alice.<p>

Sin dudarlo, puso sus manos en la cintura de Alice pegándola más hacia él, provocando que soltara un suspiro

Shun – murmuro Alice – ¿Qué haces?

No, lo sabes a caso – dijo Shun mientras la veía – Cierra tus ojos – murmuro en el oído de ella.

Alice cerró los ojos como él lo dijo y sintió como unos dedos detenían su barbilla alzando un poco el rostro, a lo cual ella se sonrojo y sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos provocando que esta abriera los ojos de golpe, sintió como sus mejillas se encendían, Shun se alejo y al ver la reacción de Alice solo sonrío tiernamente.

Creo que fue muy rápido no es así – dijo Shun algo sonrojado pero el flequillo que traía le cubría el sonrojo.

No…– contesto Alice nerviosa y a la vez avergonzada – bueno, es decir, no, no es que bueno – soltó una risa nerviosa y Salió del cuarto muy sonrojada – e…estaré preparando lo que comerán tus amigos – dijo Alice muy nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Al salir del cuarto Shun se tiro a la cama dando un suspiro puso su brazo cubriéndole los ojos y sonrío<p>

Ahora sé que me he enamorado de Alice – murmuro Shun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión Kazami se encontraba Ace junto con los demás<p>

No sé porque siempre, tardamos – decía Runo cruzada de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared – ah ya sé porque, Dan siempre es el último en salir.

Eso que no es mujer y se tarda horas en el baño arreglándose – dijo entre risas Ace

Oigan, le queda esta canción – dijo Billy que saco su celular y puso metrosexual – y todos al escuchar la letra soltaron una carcajada.

De que hablaban – se escucho una voz muy agitada detrás de ellos

Siempre llega tarde maestro Dan – dijo Barón

No, es mi culpa los ronquidos de Anubias no me dejan dormir – dijo Dan haciendo un berrinche

Como que ronquidos – dijo Anubias detrás de él y un aura oscura se formaba

No iré los días de fiestas, ni año nuevo, ni navidad a verte Dan – dijo Runo entre risas

Todos me hacen bullyng – dijo Dan chibi

De hecho eso es lo de hoy, molestar a Dan Kuso – dijo entre risas Ren

Bueno, menos charla y más tocar timbre – dijo Anubias

Ok – dijo Ace se acerco y toco el timbre

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: bueno quise dejarlo en suspenso uwu<strong>

**Alice: e/e enamorada de Shun**

**Shun: -/- etto..**

**Anubias: *w* Salí en el fic**

**Yo: dejen reviews e.e **


End file.
